Crash and Burn
"Crash and Burn" is the second episode of season three of Generator Rex and the 42nd of the overall series. It debuted on November 18, 2011. Overview Rex finds a new hobby that raises causes for concern as he risks his life while competing in the dangerous world of underground motorcycle racing, where he discovers that the races aren't the only thing that could seriously jeopardize his future. Plot Dr. Holiday is in the Plant trying to figure out how the tech works, pointing out that it is mostly prototypes and experimental technology. At Bobo's suggestion she calls Rex for help who is in the middle of blowing off steam with the Rex Ride. Suddenly a biker gang pass him and one of them fires a rocket at him. When Rex catches up to the biker, he claims he thought he was in the race and apologizes for attacking him before running off. Another biker suddenly wipes out and surprisingly survives. Rex discovers that he is some sort of EVO and tries curing him without success. Rex brings the biker back to base where Holiday states that for some reason the nanites in his body are killing him. Strictly based on the nanite signatures the bikers are giving off, they are all most likely juiced on the altered nanites as well. This prompts Rex to hunt down the biker gang again and challenge them to a street race. He also discovers that Providence is also after the bikers for the unusual nanite signature they are giving off. Rex pulls out of the race early when another biker crashes from nanite poisoning and he brings him back to base as well. Rex confronts the other bikers with the hard truth that the nanites they have been juicing themselves on is killing them. The bikers state that the side effects of the nanites are worth it simply for the rush of being one with their bikes. In exchange for being allowed to keep their bikes they agree to take Rex to their supplier, an eccentric samurai-styled biker named Valve. Rex challenges Valve for his remaining supply of altered nanites. Valve accepts revealing that he has been juiced on the nanites for so long that he has become fused to his bike. The bikers take Rex to Valve's personal race track. The rules are ten rounds around the track first to cross the final lap wins, anything goes in between. Much to Rex's disappointment none of the bikers have brought their weapons. The only thing he is able to salvage from the course is a trash can lid as a shield. When Six questions why Rex does not simply use his other builds during the race, Rex reveals he never tried, under the belief they would not work. During the race Valve uses his arsenal of hi-tech weaponry to immediately destroy Rex's crude shield. Rex is able to counter with the Slam Cannon, for the first time at the same time as the Rex Ride, and using the BFS destroys Valve's bike. Valve, still with machinery coming out of his abdomen, angrily tries to beat on Rex only for Rex to use the Smack Hands to beat him off. Holiday arrives with the nanites cleaned out of the bikers' systems. She also points out that the altered nanites will be a pretty good ace in the hole if push comes to shove, hopefully with the bugs worked out. With this Rex and the bikers decide to have one final race. Cast Trivia * Crash and Burn are words used in the There For Tomorrow song "Just a Little Faster". A music video for this song was also used for Ben 10: Alien Swarm. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three episodes